Red vs blue: Broly
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: After being saved by Zeno along with Cheelai during fight with gogeta. Broly and her were sent to the Halo/RVB universe. To the mother of invention where project freelancers are going to have a field day. Also years later they met the reds and blues and help fights against pirates, freelancers, gods, and Jambia. They not ready to face Broly's powers. Not without, Cross himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hello, I hope you're like the story of Broly of the movie dragon ball super Broly where during his fight with Gogeta. Zeno, teleported Broly and Cheelai to this universe as we seen Tex and Carolina about fight it out in the episode of freelancer saga season 10. This will include Jambia,  
**

The two females Agent Carolina and Texas was about to start. Meanwhile at another universe Broly was stagger as Gogeta was about fired a Kamehameha wave to him, but one of Broly's friends Cheelai was about to say save Broly and bring back to his planet where he was raised. However, an energy field was around her and she was teleported out of this universe. Then Broly was too teleported by the energy field. Whis then look at the stars and wonder just what the Omni-king Zeno is up to. Then before fist were clash two giant ball of KI was between the two freelancers and the director of the project Leonard Church and the freelancers team and the councilor watch as the two lights blinded every freelancers and non freelancers "what, the hell is that" said Leonard, who was blinded by the energy, however the light stopped and two people who look like anime characters a young man in his 30th and a green woman petite sized both look around as the freelancers tried to figure out who are they. In the arena Broly and Cheelai look around and see each other and she leap and embraced him "Broly your alive," "Cheelai, what are you doing here ?" then a light blinded everyone once more. As a child like royal kid appeared "hello, there."

Just as the light go back to a normal level the every one got a good look at Omni-king Zeno every person there was in complete shock as what was going on that they all where wondering what was going on until one of then desisted to break the ice and to find out what was going on. That persona was non other then Leonard Church who Ask this " what going on here who are all you people you are not with the freelancer projects" as he said this the one was the Green petite women who appeared in that green ball be for the kid show up and she said the is "hello sir my name is Cheelai and I was on earth a few moment ago" she said to the directors of the freelancers and then Zeno introduce himself " hi I'm the Zeno would you like to play a game with me" and two guards and a person appear in the area. "your greatness the director seem irritated," the people were confused "the hell do those people…" said the director "please director" said the grand priestess. "Please understand we brought the two from our universe or our multiverse," "what do you mean". The Grand Priestess, and Grand Zeno explain that they are from the multiverse, where Broly in universe 7 was about to die and he teleported the two so they could train and they are aliens as.

Broly is a sayian who are an warrior race. The man awkwardly say hello with a hand gesture that Cheelai does. After 4 hours explaining about sayian, universes, KI, gods, Kais, and destroyers, himself as well as Broly and his universe. The Director finally asked a question "why, the hell do you want us to do with this man, and why here. "We want you to train him of discipline, control his emotions, and learning martial arts. We be back in 10 years from now," said the Grand priestess. The two and the royally guards shine in a blue light and disappeared.

The Director who was looking at the spot that the Grand Priestess and Zone was standing at then and back to where the new comer are at but while his was looking at Broly and Cheelai while thinking.  
'If what he said it true and by the look of thing it is we have a alien warrior Race that evolve to fight and get stronger while another alien that friends with the first one but if what I heard about these dragon ball true then I can bring her back with out and trouble finally my dream can be come true but first' then what he said next shock all the people there "all right then people meet your two new member of project freelancer Broly or as he now be know as agent Kentucky while Cheelai will be know as agent Virginia they will be here with us for the next ten years so treat them like any other agents while they teach us more of there universes and what is going on that is all".  
while all the people and agents here talks about what going on one of the head researcher where walking with the director while saying this " sir why are we doing this sir it same a little out of place for us to be doing this at all so what are you planing to do?" the director turn to the man and said the "we have proof that the multiverses theory is real and it bigger then we thought but it can give us a golden opportunity to expanded they're group and their whole universes by making him. if I read him right it will be more fun to have us and our whole universe fuse with these universes & to make it more fun while we get ton of more research Ideas and samples from this" he said as they walk to the agent area to meet there new recruits.

**ok next time crash course and breakout .**


	2. Cross the destroyer of universe x

**The new OC **

**My fans a new OC of the dragon Ball Super, an new God of Destruction. Cross, the destroyer for the rooster teeth universe: Red vs Blue, Nomad of Nowhere, and Rwbys' Galaxies King Zeno made a new universe. Universe x and he made a new species Necromancers who use black magic and necromancy to fight but surprisingly a moral people and one of them the strongest of the species Name Cross. He utilized white magic as well and learn how to used KI and a long lost member of the Angels name Uzio. She was the second strongest of the angels next to the most powerful though not nearly as powerful as the Grand Priestess or Zeno she was called back after long journey.**

**As Cross learn to fight he was almost as strong as Jiren, and after three years of training under her he finally accomplished his god of destruction powers. Thus, Cross became the most powerful of the Gods of Destruction. He becomes more powerful than Jiren, but he's also the most humble and moral, yet ruthless toward evil and respected by the other gods as Cross the first destroyer of the young reality as the first kais and grand kais and a link to the grand KaI name Dusk. Then other minors gods like the Cosmic powers, the god of light and god of darkness were created to balance the universe by the King. The gods work under the Grand Kais, the Destroyer, and Grand Zeno gave them roles to govern the worlds.**

**Then the titans came and wreak havoc of the universe. Included Crovnos, Cross help the gods and kill, banished, and imprisoned. He order Chrovos to be sentence, and the rest of the titans to be imprison, he defeated Crovnos in battle and he is feared by the cosmic powers even Atlas fears him and grand Zeno. So Cross used divine KI and magic, skilled as well as a progeny of hand to hand martial arts. Though he mostly used divine KI, he then heard the news of Remnant of the gods of light and darkness left and destroyed most of humanity. After hearing them That one of them Salem have turn humanity against them. He then waited a few millenniums to visit Remnant to punished Salem and pass judgment to destroy or spares Remnants. With the two gods, though the god of light suggested one of the sliver eyes that could convince Salem to stop and redeem Remnant. Then Cross after an few millennium heard the near released of Chrovos and he help the red and blues and punished Genkins, for helping Chrovos now we get to the part where Cross goes to Rwby and nomad of nowhere.**

**Abilities **

**Magic- Cross is a master of magic he could alter reality, time and more, though he just it and is currently training two master it the white arts and the dark arts.**

**Time manipulation: Cross can manipulation time he can stopped, slow or speed up time. Cross can send message to his pass self by using send his thoughts in time to the mind of his younger self. Cross told grand Zero about it. As he knew it would ruin time so he was forbidden to time travel by Grand Zeno. **

**Reality warping Cross can altar matter and technology this is when he was in the Red vs Blue galaxy in the mother of invention he alter the cameras and monitors so that he the director of project freelancers himself won't watch or hear what he and Uzio say as they were beginning to train Broly and Cheelai.**

**Illusions: he can alter the minds of others and created illusion of himself, place, person of object.**

**Dark Arts- Cross can manipulation the soul of the living and the dead bring people back to life. He even can summon the dead. **

**Necromancy: Cross is skilled with necromancy he could control the minds of zombies, skeletons, and mutate the dead.**

**Summoning skeletal hands: Cross also can summon Skeletal hands from the ground or materialized them from thin air.**

**White arts- Cross though has experiences with the Dark Art due to his race religion and culture he used light magic with it he heal other, purify evil, and even control light also more.**

**Bone Storm- he can materialized knives and bones with both Ki, and magic.**

**Vacuum survival- thanks to his Necromancer physiology, he could breath and survived in the vacuum of space.**

**Ki sense- Cross can sense any Ki signature.**

**Telepathy- Cross could also read minds and communicate with others Telepathically. **

**Flight and Speed- Cross could fly with great speed during his training section with Broly he was moving in speeds that Broly doubt he could match.**

**Ki blast- Cross can destroy worlds with an single blast and solar systems too.**

**Hakai- like all of the Gods of Destruction he used this technique to destroy people, object animal, Even ghost. Cross can also use it to destroy an entire planet**

**Life link- Cross and the supreme kai of universe X Dusk's lives are linked if one dies so go the others.**

**Longevity- Due to life link with the Supreme Kai and after becoming an god Cross is at least 9 millions years old and is the youngest of the Gods of destruction.**

**Autonomous Ultra Instinct- an extremely complex and advance that allowed the user to reacted to dangers without conscious thinking of them. Taught by Uzio who master Ultra Instinct, Cross also fully master it one of the few entities that master it. He is much stronger than Goku even his mastered ultra instinct state as well.**

**Kiai- invisible wave of Ki that Cross emits from his body or palms.**

**Possession immunity and Mimicry- as a deity Cross is immune to the effect of dark magic**

**Power Suppression Wave immunity and Sensing- as A deity Cross is immune. To have his powers sealed.**

**Energy nullification and power suppression- Cross learned from Uzio to nullify powers and energy in full power through he can't do that to other gods (however he can do it to minor deities, and immortal beings) he can also suppress powers and magic like he did to Genkins or. Can do it possibly to Salem.**

**Sealing spell- Cross has imprisoned others in object. Beerus did to his Kai he did this was shown when he imprison Genkins in an amulet made by Cross and Uzio.**

**Cloning- Cross then make 20 or 25 clones to surround his opponents. He learns this during his years as an Destroyer. **

**Laser eyes- Cross can shoot lasers from his eyes that cut through objects and people too. He learn to control the intensifies energy to incapacitate, killed, or injured opponents.**

**Death Voltage- Cross's most powerful attack he emits purple lightning from his palms and fingers the color indicted how powerful that is. purple blue means normal purple pink mix his Energy of destruction with it and his most powerful variation is His "Absolve Death voltage" that kill in instantly.**

**Divination- Cross sees only a glimpse of the future though only rarely.**

**Equipment and weapons**

**Absolution- Cross often carries a large Scythe called 'Absolution in which he infused his energy and it disappeared and reappear through will and he can called telekinetically and it land to his hand **

**Cross's Mask- Cross wears a mask that he often seen wearing on his head and it detach from the lower parts to eat but he removed when sleeping and bathing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 break in and the truth**

**The five months have pass since the day that cause Broly and Cheelai to train under the Freelancers as Agent Kentucky and Virginia. The Destroyer of this universe Cross and his Angel attendant Uzio are going to be in the ship and training Broly to be a God of Destruction.**

Cross the Destroyer, and the first destroyer of the universe X. He was well respected by Grand Zeno and the other gods of the multiverse and his universe. Kneel before the king Grand Zeno** ( Cross's voice by Alex puccinelli) **in Zeno's home and throne room "my kings you summon me?" The two Zenos speak in an eccentric tone "we brought you here for a very Fun assignment." Said the first Zeno "yeah, to help the Sayian Broly and his friend."

Said the second Zeno, "yes I have heard that you teleported the Sayian from universe 7 from earth to universe X. As well as being train by The Director of Project Freelancer," said Cross. the Destroyer got his head up "so why am I asked to helping Them?" The Prime Minister then say "because we recently discover that the director's true motive and his transgressions of torturing the Alpha A.I as well as his plan for Broly." This caught the Destroyer's attention "may asked why prime minister, that me and Uzio would train him instead of the freelancer."

The number two king spoke for him "because he's very bad man and he'll train Broly to be a bad person." Said the 1st Zeno "yes and our kings are correct, the human will most likely tried to control him in an similar manner that His father and Frieza had tried to used on the Young Sayian. As well as due to Broly's unpredictable rage and unstable powers and emotions. He will be a danger to the universe. Which is where you come in Cross."

Cross bow his head "what must I do to prevent it and help the boy." The second Zeno speak "to train him to be a new destroyer." This shock Cross who is the youngest of the destroyers. "but why my kings?" the prime minister said "because, Broly is a prefect candidate of being an destroyer it is most likely, that Broly will surpassed you to be the next destroyer he has all ready surpassed all destroyers but you. He even on par of that of Jiren of The eleventh universe."

Cross has always been humble, even if the idea of being surpassed by someone stronger than him but it just caught off guard as someone like him who destroyer role is still relatively young. After a few second he snapped out of it and accepted the role for Grand Zeno as he always know what best and Cross knows that he need to swallow his pride. And he know Zeno won't do anything without a good reason. So he accept and asked "why must we train him you said it yourself King Zenos that Broly latest abilities and uncontrollably powers and his unpredictably is a danger to the universe, so why am I. Be a prefect candidate to train him." "Because we like him, he's a kind hearted Sayian who loves the quiet life and his power can be controlled if you are willingly to help him control his emotion and powers then he will be a perfect candidates for being a destroyer and if he refused then at least help train him to control his powers and his rage." Said the Prime minister

Cross then got a grasped to understand why he needs to train Broly, "then I accepted the task."

Meanwhile at the Freelancer main base and training center where was about to be a big match between the two more thought and bad-ass agents in the whole project om the right side of the area was the number one thought as nail and super mean lady Tex and over in the other corner was the number one rookie and person to bet with a super strong straight and powers it the one and only Broly in a specialized made freelancer suit that can adjust it size to fit Broly.  
It was there first time fighting Tex in the area for Broly as he see her kicking every other agent but him and Cheelai in the area for training while Broly and Cheelai where in the watch area for agent while they did train with the other and teach them how to use Ki and what going on in their universe but they always seeing all of the other agent and there A.I. buddy's get there butt kick when they fight Tex but now it Broly turn and it will be a fight that everyone will never forget just as they get ready to fight Broly said this to Tex " it while be a great honor to train with someone as strong as you" just as he say that Tex troll him said "you may be honor for this fight, but after you will be sing a different tune and enjoying a long trip in the hospital wing " well let just say this got Broly mad at Tex what she say along with her audited that started trading thorny insulting word play until it was fighting time after that the buzzer ring.  
Tex was the first to move my rushing Broly thinking that his big same frame as Maine would make him slow but the first hit go to Broly by planting a big punch on her gut that send her flying for a bit until she used the wall that she was coming to launch off of with great force that made her look like a rocket that got a hard hit on Broly in the face from there it began as a real slug fest as punches and kicks from both of them where both giving and taken Tex then go with a arm lock on Broly but he got out by slamming Tex on the floor them he giving her a Leg lock that she got out by hitting him with her elbow the blow make him staggers for a bit then she fire the fire KI shot which Broly moved out of the way and return fire of his own each with each shot that miss them it hit a part of the room and made it the room shake and the area was looking like a war zone from a old monster movie and Tex with Broly are the two monster fight and tearing Tokyo a part it was getting close for Broly just about to go to his 'Wrath Form,' but the Director put a stop to this by saying this " that a enough you two we do not need the whole Ship turn to Scrap Metal from you too going a war path stop this now and you both go cool off while we try to repair the training room".

Then a flash of light appears before him and the counselor as The Agents including Carolina covered their eyes to see a man with Egyptian and grim reaper clothes and a woman blue skin like the prime minister. With a staff and robes with the same glyphs as the man. "Who the hell are you". The lady answer for him "now, now mortal please be respectful of Lord Cross at all time, after all he's the destroyer of this reality." ** ( voice of Uzio actress Jennifer Hale) **"my attendant is correct it very disrespectful to address your destroyer. Especially someone like you Dr. Leonard Church." The director remember Grand Zeno Saying that a 'Cross' is the destroyer of this universe. "what do you mean a destroyer of this universe?" said the Counselor " I mean if you were there as Grand Zeno, explain about the multiverse having gods the hierarchy of deities are the minor gods, the kais, the supreme Kais, and the Destroyers one destroyer that overseen an universe. As well as the supreme Kais who are the creator of planets and races destroyers are meant to destroy worlds in means of dealing with threats of evil or dangers of the entire universe I and

The supreme kais have higher authority over the gods in this universe only Grand Zeno and the Prime Minister out rank me and him in power and authority. While the other destroyers and supreme Kais have equal authority as I have" the counselor was quiet, "well Lord Cross I apologize for my earlier disrespectful attitude what can I do for you." Lord Cross put his hands on back "well you can start by allowing me and Uzio here to help you train Broly, who is in need of training to perfected his power. To further help control of emotion and making sure thing went well for his training. Also Grand Zeno felt to help him train his power while you train his mind and well help make progress." Cross explain that Zeno wanted the freelancer to train Broly Properly and after 15 minutes of explaining. The Director then asked the counselor to called Broly and Cheelai here.

After the exchange the two came to the four in the bridge. "Agent Kentucky and Virginia, meet Cross the destroyer of our universe, he want to speak to you two." The samurai armor Sayian and a CQC armored female, bow "hello Lord Cross, what do you need to talk to us, did we done something wrong?" the destroyer shake how head. "no it has come to my attention that Grand Zeno want my attendant and me to train Broly to be the next destroyer and help him to control his powers with the director."

He explain that since the Kings Zenos assigned the god of destruction to train Broly, since Cross have more experience dealing with KI and the divine counterpart. However even for his Attendant to trains him and Cheelai as well. The Sayian was shocked the Destroyer want to train him to be a destroyer, "why must I be a god of destruction," said Broly the Destroyer explains "because the king feel like the risk of you losing control of your powers and emotion is too much I and Uzio were assign to train you to be the next Destroyer and if you refused then the offer still stands and at least let us help you by training you to control your emotions and your powers. Broly and Cheelai look at each other then she asked the Director, "can you give us a minute please." He nodded in agreement, so Cheelai and Broly went a couple of feet away from them. She whisper to him "are you sure that you want to do this "No not really but if it help us get stronger and better control over are my power then it can't be that bad." Broly whisper back to Cheelai as they hear a scoffing like sound that was aim at them as they turn to Cross who was looking at it then and them said " I hope there anything you Guy like to share with the class is there no then good." as he said that Cross was sincerely and secretly cutting all the links from the Cameras and microphones as he found with his magic, while he talk with the Broly and Cheelai that the Director has got ton of them all over the place as to used against people as black mail or manipulated into doing whatever he wants with him doing this as quietly as possible so he did not get found out or show they found out what the director really like while think 'man this guy is as nutty as a fruit cake but a very dangerous one it good thing Zeno send me here to train them and I 'm glad he do not know about the dragon ball or who know what he do to get then and I like to not find out.'  
with that thought safe inside his being to talk about the work that as a God of Destruction do with begin now Cross started off by saying "being a god of destruction is not fun and games it a though job first of you be in change of your very owned now universe making sure there ton of life in it and grow to fit your style of governing and view."  
"second that make and grow of all live from in that universe you rule well be handle by your own Supreme Kai in which you will one a like to so if one of die both of you die so do not let that happen and do not do what Beerus did by sealing him it some sword or something in fact do not do they thing like Beerus at all." as he Said that Cross then turn to Broly while saying "while you on the other hand will be acting as the universe judge will protecting it from planets that over step it place and other dangers to the universe while making sure you got a good life counted in your universe it determined your place among the other gods as the more mortal life you and that been develop the higher you are on the pole."  
This he told Broly and Cheelai this "Third each god of Destruction have there own planet to live on make to resembled them along with what they like and i be training you on how to used your power of destruction along with using plus mastering Ultra Instincts a state where you at one with your body that all your moves are one with no energy wasted with all move super powerful in fact one of the people you know have did this on his own and is likely to do it again I believed his name is Goku." this shock both Broly and Cheelai when they here this along with what being a god of Destruction in tales along with the other of Project freelancer that are hearing this from Cross as the Dictator was listening in to see how to used it to his advantage along with then Cross Asked this "any question?." it was then Cheelai rise her hand with a question she have being meaning to asked with Cross going "Yes Cheelai what do you what to know." it was then Cheelai said the one thing she shewed not have asked unknowing the director was listening " what if there are dragon ball in the universe Broly rule will they work like the ones back home as you get them all summoned the dragon and get any wish you got granted by the dragon."  
This got the dictator attention along with his interested then he turn to Cross with question about this dragon ball and like to know about then so he ask cross this "what are this dragon ball that Agent Virginia asked about along with this hearing about a dragon that can great any wish you." he said with looking Cross in the eyes that got Cross rather nervous behind his mask as he see the guy with a look that meant trouble for everyone with Cross think this ' this is not good this is not good at all I really do not like the look in the man eyes and by the look of thing this will be all kind of trouble I can see it and I get the feeling trying to nip it in the bud but just give him some info the dragon ball not all of it like the super one we be good.'  
As he finish thinking on what to say he turn to the director and say this "OK you like to know about the dragon ball well let begin on what the dragon balls are as followed magical object of incredible power that can grant you almost all kind of think like making some one young again or immortal even bring the dead back to live while mumbling that not counting what the super one can do but to used them you need to find all seven to bring then together to summon the eternal dragon of the dragon ball counting of each pair of dragon balls you got you can get from one to three wish from the dragon after then they splinted from each other across the globe for one year to used again but they are in Broly and Cheelai's home universe & that where a friend of Zeno lives that remind me number seven all why keep Zeno in a happy mood and do not get him mad or he will zap out of living for good so to speak."

The Director was in deep thoughts he was wondering if he could get these dragon balls to wish Allison back. However, unknowingly to him Cross reads his mind and knowing this could be troubling which means he would have to killed him though he's a god he was able to use magic which he's a master of, as dark and white magic to alter matter, reality and more. There are some things he not allow to do not because of restrictions as the God of Destruction. However his, moral code and it will cause Broly to be suspicious of having the idea that Cross will be a bad guy and take the Director sides and that won't be good. As the Director was thinking Cross however, made the statement, "unfortunately, only me and Uzio and the supreme kais could cross universes." That hurts The Director hopes, as the Destroyer of Universe X continue to explain things. Tex was somewhere else putting the flash drive on the desk of the A.I classroom. where the Director teaches about equipment and Tex, do special classes, she about to know what the drive is. The number one freelancer then saw all the files and the information in the hole-screen its was horrible she learn that the Alpha A.I is being tortured, that would explain why the other A.I came from. Then as she saw the other crimes she saw the files regarding her and its her being an A.I she was an byproduct of the creation of the Alpha A.I. Tex is the Beta A.I, she base on the memories of the Director's wife Allison Church. Seeing enough she took the drive and left. Tex knows the only person who she could trust is York she ran out looking for him.

The yellow laid back freelancer was watching from the distance. As for some reason the Destroyer of the This Universe, Cross and his assistant Uzio have requested that he come to a private session despite the Director's own adjective to watch the first lesson of Broly training of becoming an Destroyer. Also, with Uzio teaching Broly of course. Unaware of the other saved for Uzio, that Cross foreseen this and wanted to disable the cameras and prevented Sigma or other loyal to the Director Omega, and Gamma, or even Filss to witness this, by put a spell on the camera and monitors to make sure they won't spy on them. The angel assistant was telling him the basis of divine KI, "now this energy is very complex and difficult you need to used all your concentration to make sure it won't leak out."

Tex came out just when they were about to begin. "York, I need you to come with me." Everyone in the practice arena look at Tex who also in the arena Cross send his scythe '_**Absolution' **_to it's pocket dimension and cross his arms behind his back. "ah, you must be Agent Texas, I heard about you I am Lord Cross, The Destroyer of this Universe." Tex just look at him and nodded then look back at York and grabbed his hand trying to take out of the room.

"come on, York" Uzio was amused. "my, my, your quite in an hurry, aren't you going to hear what we have to say." Tex stopped and looked them clearly they could see that she doesn't have time "look your highness we don't have time to chat we need to leaved" but what Cross say next that got Tex attention "you mean how the Director is torturing the Alpha A.I and you're an Byproduct of the creation of the Alpha called The 'Beta A.I' and you are Allison, as well as learning of all of this and the Director's other Crimes which is from Agent C.T's or Connecticut's flash drive." Tex looked at him and walk up to Cross though He larger and taller than her and Uzio though she taller than Tex, Cross could feel the unmistaken furious of Agent Tex he can feel her rage. "how did you know that." Cross giggle a bit "Texas, I'm a god there's little you could keep from me and I foreseen this but we can't talk here we all be safer to talk in my home. Uzio." Uzio nodded she raise her staff with the top has a sphere with two rings that make an X shape glow. As an teal bubble surround everyone and they disappeared and they appear to an throne room with candles on the walls Broly, Cheelai and York as well as Tex look around. "Where are we, why did you take us?"

Cross walk toward his throne, as he sat down he explain "because I foreseen You turning against the Director. I brought all of you here to discussed our next plan of taking down the director and it wasn't safe to discuss it in the ship. However, I don't foreseen come after, my real mission from our Kings, Grand Zenos was to get Broly out of the ship we discovered that he was torturing the Alpha A.I and he was going to used Broly as a weapon to destroy. Everyone was shocked including Broly and Cheelai who was upset as they heard it. this is Frieza and Paragus all over again. "You to tell us that the director was using us, this whole time."

The Destroyer nodded "indeed, which was why both Grand Zenos wanted me and my angel attendant Uzio to train Broly instead of him. "wait let get this straight the kings of the multiverse who wanted Broly and Cheelai to come here in first place, is wanted you and an angel to train Broly instead?" York questioned, Cross nodded again "we recently discovered about, Director Church's actions, criminal actions, including of the Alpha A.I to make more as well as having Broly turn into an weapon not realizing that the same attempt on Broly that Paragus and Frieza used will destroy this universe. So our Kings have me and Uzio to Train him. Due to Broly's potential as a destroyer and not be used as a weapon. So, with our training he'll be able controlled his powers and emotions. That why I brought all of you here to discussed the truth as well as explaining to you all, that I foreseen this as the Kings Zenos did too However, I need to you all to understand since I'm a god I can't intervene also, don't asked why I'm supposed to be neutral in term of good and evil."

"So how the hell would we use to do this, without you." Said Tex, "by teaching you all a some techniques of how to infiltrated the_ '__**Mother of Invention'**_ undetectable though that what I would stopped helping you after that."

**So what you all think, I will send the image of Cross's angel attendant to the image of the story. So next time will be a tragic and a gifted. So enjoy this series let know if this story is great in the review ok.**


	4. Hiring new co-writer competitions

**Hiring new Co-writers**

**I'm sorry to say to my other co-writer to peace and war but he's dead for two weeks. He died tow weeks ago when his younger brother told me. In Xbox lived so now I need a co-writers for Mortal kombat vs RvB. However its not the only story but also Godzilla Strike again story, halo the darksiders, Mortal Kombat end of days, one punch colors, RvB: broly, Remnant Mandalorian, RvB: Daughter of Agent Washington, RvB: The Creed, Shazam how marvelous, Star wars The Kajiu wars (Star wars Legends only), Steven universe: The Defenders of Earth and finally Steven The son of Raiden all of them are in trouble so this is a competitions for 1w seat of my co-writers also joining my come writer named some random marine **. **JohnConner#4195 is Some random marine's discord username, He created a discord server for various things and so he could question you and test your knowledge since we will be writing together in the forceable future and Also be doing Red vs Blue: CERO MIEDO a red vs blue and Predator story. We decided for that reason and some upcoming stories because next week Some random marine will be going to school so he won't always have enough time to Help out with updating old and upcoming stories that I or he came with so yeah. The discord server is called U.S.C.M Writer's Core. He'll answer your questions, help you out were he can, and he'll be happy welcome you to the writer's core. Is if y'all have a discord server now is the time so you have until Sunday August 30****th**** 2020 at 11:00 PM. To join let get it done.**


End file.
